I Need To Be Saved !
by TeamNian
Summary: Elena Is A High School Teen Who Is Getting Abused By Her Violent Boyfriend Stefan But When Damon A Boy At Her School Helps Her Along The Way They Both Share Some Mutal Feelings. PLEASE REVIEW ! Warning SMUT ALCHOHOL VIOLENCE AND SEX ! Some other couples and events but mainly DELENA
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries

Elena quickly rushed into the school even though she was 15 minutes late for class because she was trying to make herself look nice by covering herself in make-up even though she was covered in bruises and cuts from her vicious boyfriend.

Elena walked into the office went she bumped into something, she looked up to see ice blue eyes staring straight at her.

"I'm so sorry" Elena Said Loudly.

"Oh Please It Was My Fault I Wasn't Looking Where I Was Going" The Mystery Guy Said.

Elena Blushed Every Time She Looked At Him.

"I'm Elena, Pleasure to Meet You" She said With a Grin

"I'm Damon …. Do You Know Where Mr …Um….Saltzman's Class Is ? I'm New Here" Damon Said With A Questioning Voice

"That's Were Im Heading Right Now" Elena Replied With A Voice Full Of Happiness.

Elena Couldn't Believe This Extremely Hot Guy Was Talking To Her And He Was In Her History Class. Elena Nearly Fainted At The Thought.

When Elena Arrived In Class Mr Saltzman Sent Her Straight Back Out With Damon.

"Both Of You Your Late !" Mr Saltzman Yelled At Them

"Sir…I…Um" Elena Mumbled

"Excuse Me Don't Yell At Her And First Of All She Was Helping Me" Damon Said Arrogantly

"Both Of You The Head Teachers Office" Mr Saltzman Screamed In There Face While Elena Shed A Tear.

None Of Them Went To The Head Teahcers Office , Instead Elena Went To The Bathroom While Damon Went To The Parking Lot.

Elena Looked At Herself In The Mirror And Cried Even More. She Told Herself Every day That She Was A Worthless Piece Of Crap.

Damon Leaned Against A Car Hoping It Would Be Elena's.

Elena Walked Out Of The Bathroom With Red Puffy Eyes And Jogged To Her Car When She Saw Someone Leaning Against Her Car Walked Closer And Realised It Was Damon

"Elena I'm So Sorry For Getting You Into Trouble" Damon Said Rubbing Her Arm.

She Winced "No Its Not Your Fault "

"Why Did You Jump When I Touched You ?" Damon Said With A Worried Look

Elena Burst Into Tears And Fell To The ime Someone Asked Her She Broke Down

"Ok Elena Something is going on and I need to know !" Damon Said As He cuddled Her.

"Damon You Dont Need To Know Anything" Elena Picked Herself Up And Got Into Her Car.

Elena Thought Her world was going to come crashing down but she held herself together for the time being but then she noticed her passenger door being opened.

"Ok Elena How About Dinner Tomorrow ?" Damon Said With A Smirk

"Damon I Have A Boyfriend" Elena Said Looking Shocked By His Previous Statement.

"Elena I Will Stay Out Of Your Personal Life , But Can I Ask You One Question ?"Damon Said Very Seriously.

"Ok Shoot" Elena spoke

"Why Are There Loads Of Bruises Over Your Body ?"Damon Stated Very Seriously

There Elena Went Again And The Waterworks Started but she was shocked when Damon cuddled her. Through the tears Elena Was blushing Like A Tomato.

"Damon It's Nothing Really" Elena Lied "Oh And Yes To Dinner, Do You Want My Address ?"

"GREAT" Damon Shouted And Yep That Would Help" He Said Popping The P.

"I live On 2104 Mable Street also Pick Me Up Whenever" Elena said with a shy smile.

"See You Tomorrow" Damon Said The Quickly Exited The Car.

Please Review xoxox - Domi


	2. The Good News And Bad News

Elena woke and looked at her clock which read was looking forward with her dinner with Damon, Maybe I could open up to him after all she though too herself. After Elena got ready she heard screams from Downstairs so she quickly marched downstairs to find Stefan fucking a girl in the kitchen which didn't surprise her but somehow she still felt betrayed.

"Elena Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" An angry Stefan Yelled

"I heard screams and I came down to see this happening" She Muttered

Elena Grabbed Her Keys and phone off the counter and rushed out her door when she suddenly tripped and fell but didn't hit the ground instead when she looked up it was Damon. You really are my knight in shining armour she thought.

"Hey!" Damon Said While Elena picked herself up from his arms

"Hey" Elena said looking embarrassed

"Elena…. I was just stopping by to see if we were still on for tonight?" Damon asked

"Of course I'm looking forward to it and also I was hoping to tell you something" Elena said shyly

"Great I will pick you up around 7pm and also wear something casual." Damon said sounding like the happiest person on the planet.

Great thank god I don't need to wear a dress I mean I would like to impress Damon but the bruises wouldn't help the situation. You Know I actually like Damon he is possibly the nicest person you could meet, Elena Thought to herself.

At that moment Elena's phone buzzed and on the screen she had a message from Caroline her best friend, the message read:

Elena come to my house ASAP!X-Caroline

Elena quickly replied

On my way! X-Elena

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox o

When Elena arrived at Caroline's house she saw a very fancy car outside, which was very unusual. Elena knocked on the door, when it got answered it wasn't Caroline.

"Hello dear you must be Elena" The man spoke in a British accent

"Yup that's me" Elena said popping the p

Caroline ran out into the doorframe where Elena stood and hugged her or more like suffocated her.

"Elena I Have Some good news and bad news. What one you want first?" Caroline asked looking nervous

"Hit me with the worst one first I'm sure it's not that bad" Elena said vibrantly

"Ok bad news I'm moving away "Caroline told Elena in between sobs

Elena's face was priceless she jumped off her seat and cuddled Caroline.

"Why? "Elena asked

"No But want the good news?" Caroline said looking like a kid on Christmas

"Yeah duh" Elena said with a Hurry-Up-And-Spill-Look

"I got accepted into New York Academy of Arts and also this is my roommate Klaus" Caroline said with a burst of excitement

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you" Elena said as she hugged Caroline like it was the last day on earth.

"So when are you going?" Elena questioned

"Probably next month" Caroline said with a mixture of emotions

"Girls I must be going I will see you soon" Klaus said and walked out of the room as Caroline walked after him.

Caroline kissed Klaus goodbye as Elena Watched the two of them from the slightly open door of the sitting room

Just at that moment Elena's phone rang

"What are you waiting for just surrender here tonight what are you waiting for as we go towards the light"

Elena looked at the caller ID and it displayed: Unknown

"Hello, who is this?" Elena questioned

"It's Damon I went to your house but no one was in" he said with a tone of worry

"Oh Damon I am so sorry I completely forgot about our dinner, I am at my friend's house will you come pick me up here in 10 minutes?" Elena asked sweetly

"Yeah I will but I'm not magic so I can't just appear at the door you know" Damon said cockily

Elena Chuckled it was the first time in a long time "the address is 1114 park place"

"Ok see you soon" Damon said with a little excitement

Elena ran into Caroline's room and started looking through her closet to find something nice but not a dress.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Caroline yelled

"I'm looking for something to wear I'm going out for dinner" Elena said with a over the moon expression

"Whens Stefan coming to pick you up?" Elena looked at Caroline with a guilty look "Who are you going with Elena, you're with Stefan and you two guys are epic together"

Elena started crying when the door rang leaving no time to explain to Caroline. Caroline ran down the hallway when she saw a tall dark haired man standing in the doorway. This guy must be Elena's Date Caroline thought

"Is Elena here?" Damon asked Caroline sweetly

"She is getting ready just now why don't you come in and make yourself at home until she's ready?" Caroline said while trying to hide her almost sun beam of a face

"Yeah um ok" Damon said while walking through her door into the sitting room where he plopped himself on the couch

"CAROLINE" Elena shouted

"COMINIG" She shouted back while jumping of the seat

"Send Damon in I need to speak to him "Elena demanded

"Right away mom" Caroline said with a cheeky grin and closed the door

Knock!

Knock!

"Come In" Elena told the person who was on the other side of the door

"Hey" Damon chirped

"Look I'm so sorry I mean everything was so rushed like something happened with my boyfriend this morning then Caroline texted me, look I'm sorry but I have nothing to wear and I was so looking forward to this but its late and-

Damon cut Elena off by crashing his lips onto hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back more passionately but they broke apart when they saw Caroline leaning against the door frame shooting daggers at both of them.

"Elena I better go but I will call you tomorrow" Damon said as he quickly rushed past Caroline who looked at him as if he had just killed a puppy

"ELENA GILBERT GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU TWO TIMING LITTLE WHORE" Caroline yelled at Elena

Elena ran out the door and it was raining but when she saw Damon's car sitting there she was glad. Elena opened the car door and plopped herself into the seat, Damon sat there looking confused.

"Elena I'm sorry…about…the…um…you...know…the…kiss "Damon said in an apologetic tone

"Damon don't be sorry and Plus I kind of liked it even though I have a boyfriend" Elena said looking at her feet

"Do you want to go to my place we can play talk and have fun" Elena nodded at Damon with a big cheesy smile

Elena thought to herself that this was going to be the best night she had ever had with possibly the hottest guy in town.

Please review and also in the next chapter there will be some Delena Smut and plus some violence. Damon will also find out what Stefan is doing to Elena. Song used – The Island by Pendulum (Tiesto Remix)

ALSO ANY REQUESTS YOU WANT TO HAPPEN FEEL FREE TO POST THEM BECAUSE I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO ADD THEM IN!


End file.
